The present invention is directed towards cloud computing and more particularly to the management of software licenses in a cloud computing environment.
With the rise of the Internet many new technologies have developed to increase productivity and efficiency for users. Cloud computing environments have evolved that enable users to share certain resources. Additionally, software may be installed on resources in the computer cloud. Often, software manufacturers do not sell software but rather licenses to use software. Software licenses can define the rights to install and/or use a set of software packages.